


Anniversary cake

by Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0/pseuds/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0
Summary: Morro wants to bake a cake, but doesn't know how to handle a few mishaps here and there. Zane is just lovestruck like always.





	Anniversary cake

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Explicit Language! (Not really, but I should put it there anyway b/c of Morro's slight potty mouth)

Zane was renowned for his cooking skills amongst his family; no one would ever miss dinner when it was Zane's turn to cook. Ask anyone and they would tell you he can cook a bowl of mean miso soup, the best sizzling yakitori, the greatest kung pao chicken, and don't even get Kai started on Zane's ten pepper fire chili. 

Each dish Zane cooked was always filled with tantalizing spices and flavor. You could taste the love that he pours into each course, side dish, and appetizer. Give him a pot, a few vegetables, and a chicken and he could cook a meal for 50 men!

But, Morro loved one thing above all else when it comes to Zane's breathtaking dishes: his baked goods. 

When they first started dating, Zane would bake him heart-shaped sugar cookies and leave them on his desk with a love letter sitting beside them. On holidays, Zane would make a separate batch of fresh, delicious brownies Morro has ever tasted. And on their anniversaries, Zane would bake a cute, two-person red velvet cake with sweet poems written on it. 

So, as another anniversary comes closer, Morro decides to try his best at baking something for Zane! Fortunately for Morro, he got Lloyd to take Zane out on errands. And, with all of the ingredients set in place, Morro was ready to impress boyfriend with a rich chocolate cake.

*~~~*

"Come on Zane, the farmers market is just down the street," Lloyd said as they walked down the busy streets of Ninjago. 

"Lloyd, why couldn't we have just when to the grocery store closer to home?" Zane asked.

"Oh, well you see, I wanted to go to this special stand that, has this special... tea!" Lloyd frantically chirped as he added on, "for my uncle, as a surprise."

"I see. Well I hope he likes the surprise," Zane said while rounding a corner getting closer to the market.

"Yep, I hope he likes the surprise too." Lloyd said while trying to figure out how to buy, let alone find, this special tea. 

*~~~*

Back at the Bounty, Morro was freaking out. A burning smell was radiating from the oven, the kitchen floor was covered in cake batter droplets, and the cake itself was a little rough around the edges with its blue frosting starting to melt off. 

"Aaaahhhhh! I can't even make a cake without destroying the kitchen!" Morro shouts and looks over at the pantry, " I might as well have just asked you to bake the damn thing!"

"Ouch! I'm just trying to grab some snacks for others, man" Cole retorted as he grabbed a few more pretzels for the road.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," Morro apologized as he stares disappointingly at the cake, "It's just… I want this to be perfect for Zane."

"Don't sweat it, man. Zane loves you for who you are, not how well you can bake," Cole advised as he left the kitchen to get back to the other ninja.

"Cole's right!" Morro said to himself as he continued to get ready, "I still have time to put everything together and make this a great night for Zane."

*~~~*

"Wow, I still can't believe your luck with buying the last box of that Sea Tea!" Zane cheered as they neared the Bounty. 

"Yeah, can't believe it either," Lloyd said, still amazed by the phenomenon of being able to buy rare tea, while they walked along the deck, "I hope the trip didn't take too long for your liking. I know you have plans with Morro and stuff." 

"It is fine Lloyd, I think Morro was hinting at going out for dinner anyway," Zane remarked.

Crash 

"God dammit!" Growled Morro from inside.

"Here, I've got the groceries, you go check on Morro," Lloyd insisted while grabbing the bags from Zane.

"Thank you, Lloyd," Zane said as he ran towards his boyfriend. 

He slid open the door to the dining room and saw that the room was decorated with white and blue orchids, candles were symmetrically placed around the table, a metal plate cover was placed in the middle of said table, and Morro was bent over trying to sweep up the last pieces of broken glass.

Zane took a sharp breath before saying, "Morro, honey, did you do all of this?"

Morro quickly turned around and saw Zane looking around the room with a sparkle in his eye and his hands unable to cover his bright and stunning smile.

"Zane, your home already!" Morro squeaked as he placed the broken glass cup aside and fixed his tie, "Yeah, all of this is for you. I just wanted to treat you this year to something special, you know."

"Oh Morro, this is just the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever done for me," Zane gushed as he let Morro lead him to his seat in front of the covered plate.

"Well I also baked you something and I hope it doesn't kill the beautiful mood," Morro chuckled as he sat down next to Zane and removed the metal cover to reveal his masterpiece. 

The cake was round and small with light-blue frosting smeared all over; the icing itself was slightly pooling at the base of the cake. The words 'Another Year of Loving You' was written in white frosting with each letter a different size and whole thing starting to slope downward. 

"This is so adorable!" Zane marveled as he took Morro by the hands and gave him a big kiss.

"Glad you like it," Morro giggled as he went in for another kiss, "happy anniversary baby~"

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe that Morro tries really hard not to curse as much in front of Zane, but when he's not around it's free game. Zane says that he doesn't care, but Morro just wants to try and be a more tame self (unless he is really pissed off).
> 
> ( 0v0 )


End file.
